


Незнакомец

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Gercog, leosapiens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Мэтт, как и положено блюстителю ночного порядка, замечает подозрительного новичка, едва тот появляется в Адской Кухне.





	Незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн сразу после фильма Первый мститель: Другая война. Возможно немного OOC Мэтта

Мэтт, как и положено блюстителю ночного порядка, замечает подозрительного новичка, едва тот появляется в Адской кухне. Мужчина явно пытается косить под бомжа: спит на заброшенной стройке и роется в мусорных баках в поисках еды, но двигается при этом, как отлично отлаженная машина для убийства, уверенно и почти бесшумно, а в сумке у него тихо брякает оружие. И еще, самое странное, то, что сразу привлекает внимание Мэтта — механическое жужжание его левой руки. Все это в совокупности более чем настораживает, и Мэтт наблюдает за лже-бомжом неделю подряд, ждет, когда тот начнет приносить вред и причинять беспокойство. Но за все время мужчина разве что сгоняет настоящих бомжей с насиженного места, да и то не активными действиями, а потому что сам по себе стремный. 

В этот вечер Мэтт, как всегда, незаметно пробирается на крышу здания, чтобы опять следить за странным незнакомцем, но не обнаруживает того на месте. Когда он чувствует движение — и слышит дыхание, до этого незаметное — уже поздно. «Бомж» выверенным и невероятно сильным ударом сбивает Мэтта с ног и сам валится сверху, подавляя сопротивление с профессионализмом бойца и неумолимостью машины. Мэтт отбивается, но складывается ощущение, что лупит он по железу, хотя на самом деле железная у мужчины только левая рука. Пальцы правой смыкаются на горле Мэтта, и он интересуется:

— Зачем ты меня преследуешь? — Голос у него хриплый и неуверенный, словно он давно уже ни с кем не разговаривал. 

Мэтт пытается ответить, но выходит только хрип. Хватка на его горле чуть слабеет, и, прокашлявшись, Мэтт понимает, что все его _правдивые_ объяснения будут для такого человека звучать, как абсолютная глупость и, возможно, ложь, но все равно говорит:

— Я защищаю этот район. Ты кажешься опасным. Решил проверить. 

Похоже ему не верят. По крайней мере пальцы на его горле начинают сжиматься. Мэтт мысленно прощается с жизнью, и тут замечает совершенно недвусмысленный стояк противника, прижимающийся к его животу. Не успевая подумать, на чистых инстинктах, он подается вперед, трется о него, с трудом приподнимая вес сидящего на нем мужчины. 

Тот изумленно распахивает глаза, но ведется. Его дыхание едва заметно сбивается, а Мэтт с не меньшим удивлением осознает, что и у него встает. Причиной ли этому адреналин, запах чужого возбуждения, то, что у него секса не было уже приличное количество времени, или все это вместе — сложно сейчас понять. По крайней мере его, кажется, пока не собираются убивать. Вместо этого Мэтта крепко стискивают в объятиях и хрипло дышат ему в ухо. Пальцы больше не сжимают горло, и можно снова попробовать вломить противнику, но Мэтт больше не хочет драться. А вот потрахаться он совсем не против, и подумать об этом странном желании Мэтт собирается как-нибудь потом.

Дальше их возня напоминает помесь дружеской драки и нелепых подростковых объятий, когда оба не очень знают, что именно нужно делать, но очень хотят. В итоге Мэтт оказывается на животе, распластанным на жестком покрытии крыши, а о его обнаженную задницу трется уже окончательно вставший член незнакомца. По-хорошему сейчас нужны долгая подготовка и обильная смазка, слишком давно у Мэтта не было секса, но к черту все. Мэтт напрягается и встает на четвереньки. Выгибается навстречу своему внезапному партнеру, хрипло требует: 

— Давай!

Тот не заставляет себя ждать, вцепляется в его ягодицы так, что железные пальцы едва не ранят кожу. Мэтт слышит, как мужчина плюет себе на живую ладонь и быстро размазывает слюну по члену, а потом чувствует, как толстая головка прижимается к его заднице и давит, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Нужно максимально расслабиться, выровнять дыхание, податься навстречу — он ведь сам этого хочет, но Мэтт зажимается и закусывает губу, чтобы не скулить от боли. Жжение почти невыносимое, настолько, что Мэтт почти передумывает и собирается сбежать, но ровно в этот момент мужчина теряет терпение и резким движением засаживает ему по самые яйца так, что его член заполняет Мэтта полностью и давит внутри настолько, что в вечной слепой темноте перед глазами рассыпаются сотни ярких фейерверков удовольствия, а боль уже не так важна. После нескольких рваных толчков мужчина находит нужный ритм, и оба они начинают двигаться навстречу друг другу, и в этот раз Мэтт закусывает запястье, упираясь лбом в сложенные руки, раскрываясь перед незнакомцем полностью. Тот трахает Мэтта так, словно это последний раз в жизни, и когда кончает внутри него, то немедленно наваливается сверху и жадно закусывает его шею, голодно и благодарно. От острой боли приходит яркий оргазм, от которого Мэтт на мгновение теряет сознание, а когда приходит в себя, оба они лежат на крыше и обнимаются, и колени с локтями разодраны до крови от трения, а задница пульсирует и ноет.

Какое-то время мужчина молчит, потом отодвигается. Вжикает молния, брякает сумка с оружием.

— Я завтра уплываю, — говорит он задумчиво, — с утра. Тебе больше не придется беспокоиться.

— Отлично, — одобряет Мэтт, хотя беспокойство окончательно исчезло.  
Киборг-убийца после секса отчего-то перестает настораживать, и благотворного влияния оргазма в этом не больше двенадцати процентов.

Незнакомец молчит еще с минуту, его взгляд Мэтт _ощущает_ кожей. Потом он наклоняется, осторожно целует в скулу, даже не пытаясь снять с него маску, и говорит, прежде чем уйти: — Спасибо, Защитник.


End file.
